


Christmas Trains

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, is this a polar express au? maybe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Severus Snape did not sign up to be a healer and he is exhausted.





	Christmas Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Polar Express aus? Good.

"Train's actually on time for once," Severus says to Filius.

"I hear America's a lot more timely," Filius responds. "Stressful though, more snow than us."

"Wonder what his excuse is this time?"

Rolanda elbows Severus out of the way and peers out the window. She groans.

"I see brooms!" Rolanda spins to glare at Severus. "Brooms!"

"I think that's the broom repair carriage," Minerva says from behind them.

There's a loud knock at the door. Pomona opens it and Hagrid's standing there.

"Severus, we need some help."

They all hurry down the hall and into the hospital wing. Poppy looks up.

"Anybody who is not Snape get out."

Severus strides across the room and to the bed she's currently attending at. There's a child sitting up straight and he's holding his arm.

"Slipped on ice," Poppy offers. "The kids are on the way to the Great Hall right now."

This meant, _be fast Severus or I'll personally skin you alive for forcing this poor child to miss Father Christmas._ Severus nods.

It's a simple remedy and Severus reaches into his pockets. It wouldn't use up too much of his supply. He pulls out the herbs he needs.

"Wow," the child murmurs, watching wide-eyed at Severus' display of magic combining the herbs into the needed potion. He covers his eyes at the sudden influx of light and Severus waits for him to bring his hands down. The child gasps at the sight of the bottle. "How did you do that?!"

"Magic." Severus manages a very small smile. He's been told kids appreciate smiles. The child tentatively reaches out and grasps the bottle. "You drink this and you'll be all right."

On Severus' way back to the lounge, he's waylaid by Arthur Weasley.

"Is Tommy all right?" Arthur asks worriedly. "I know broken arms aren't fun."

"He will be." Severus sighs. "Arthur, you're not supposed to leave the kids alone."

"They're with Perkins," Arthur says dismissively. "What's the point of two conductors if you can't leave one in charge?"

"Arthur..."

"I need to take Tommy back, anyhow." Arthur squints down the hallway then turns back to Severus. "He'll be all better when he wakes up tomorrow morning?"

"You know the drill." Severus looks longingly at the lounge. He had been counting on a night off without any of the elves. Being pestered constantly by injured elves in need of healing was not fun nor was teaching them how to make healing potions. He did not sign up to be a potions teacher or a healer. All he had wanted was just to make potions, not personally administer them. That's what Poppy was for.

"Right, yes." Arthur looks back down the hallway and Severus can hear Poppy and Tommy coming. Arthur turns back to Severus. "Did you want anything special for breakfast?"

"Arthur, we do this every year." Severus rubs his eyes. "You're not making breakfast."

"But-"

"You've been up for over twelve hours working, you're not getting up early tomorrow."

Every year, Arthur swears he's going to make breakfast and every year he sleeps until noon and wakes up in a complete panic with no memory of working at all. It's at times like that Severus considers complaining to Dumbledore and insisting on better hours and more organization but he knows nothing would happen.

"I haven't been up that long," Arthur protests.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve yesterday or two days ago?"

"Morning."

"Yesterday or two days ago?"

Arthur shrugs.

"Arthur..."

Arthur leans in for a kiss and Severus lets him.

"This isn't changing the subject," Severus reminds Arthur. "Next year, we'll work on a better sleep schedule."

"You said that last year, didn't you?"

"I did not."

"Just sounded familiar."

"I told you this a week ago."

"Oh."

Severus looks down the hall and sees Tommy standing there open-mouthed.

"Quit your gaping and come on over," Severus snaps. Tommy obliges. Once he's close enough, he takes Arthur's hand.

"Sir, are you coming with us to the Great Hall?" Tommy looks eager. Severus shakes his head.

"Yes, he is!" Arthur grins at Severus. "Tommy, this is my excellent husband who is _very_ good with magic!"

"Even better than Father Christmas?"

"Even better!"

"Hold on, I'm not-" Severus begins.

"I want him to come!" Tommy bounces then winces, letting go of Arthur's hand to hold at his arm.

"You all right?" Severus runs through his head the ingredients for painkillers. He definitely has enough for that but will need to restock after.

"I want to see him duel Father Christmas!"

Arthur laughs. "That sounds fun!"

"Please!" Tommy looks up at Severus pleadingly. "Pleeassseeee!" Severus looks over to Arthur for help but is confronted with very compelling puppy eyes.

"Fine." Severus grabs Arthur's hat and puts it on. "Honorary conductor. Woo. Hoo."

Arthur and Tommy seem to choose to ignore Severus' lack of excitement and both grab Severus' hands. Arthur leans over.

"Don't worry, I made an appointment with the massage parlour for the day after tomorrow."

Oh, now that was more than enough to make up for this.

"Woo hoo!" Severus looks down at Tommy. "Want to race?"


End file.
